


Proposing

by sartiebodyshots



Series: December Prompts [29]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9116065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: Rosa knows that she wants to marry Gina.  She also knows that she has to do this right.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a December prompts challenge! Happy Holidays!

Rosa isn’t a fan of large romantic gestures.  She’s never been built that way.  If you need to express your feelings, just spit them out as quickly as possible.  Or drink.

Yet, she ended up in love with someone the complete opposite.  Gina is freely expressive in literally every way.  She likes big gestures, she likes to see her name in lights, and she likes to be the center of attention.

So, when Rosa realizes that Gina is the person she loves and the person she wants to spend the rest of her life with, she knows that she’s going to have to do a lot of things that she’s never done before.  Her proposal has to be the kind of thing that Gina would want.  The ring has to be attention-grabbing.  There should probably be a dance troupe.  Rosa should probably say  _ words _ about her  _ feelings _ in front of  _ other people _ .  It sounds terrible, but it’ll delight Gina, which is what’s important.

She plans and plans, with help from the squad, but when the day finally comes, her plans fall to pieces almost immediately.  The dancing troupe gets stuck in Jersey, the birds all get the runs, and the Times Square sign with her proposal reads  _ Martyr me Tina _ .  Not exactly the message of romance that she’d like to send.  

“What do I do, Captain?” Rosa asks through gritted teeth.  “It's all falling apart.”

The snow piles on his hat, and he takes a quick look over his shoulder.  She follows his gaze to where Kevin is looking quite disgusted by something that Jake is saying.  Her gaze travels back to his face, which has softened nearly imperceptibly.  

“The large gestures are nice, but are they what’s  _ really _ important?” Holt asks.  

Rosa crosses her arms uncomfortably.  She doesn’t want to admit that she’s scared that Gina will say no.

“I do have a big ass ring,” Rosa hedges.  

“That is… definitely a good thing.  Gina does like her ‘bling,’” Holt says carefully.  “But that’s not what I mean.”

“I know, sir,” Rosa says.  She sees the car that she sent for Gina pull up, and her heart starts to pound rapidly.  “I know.”

Rosa exhales softly as Gina gets out of the car, hair swirling as she looks around.  She’s so beautiful that it knocks the wind out of Rosa sometimes.  Despite the chilly weather, Rosa feels warm all of a sudden.  

Gina sees her and perks up, waving as she starts to make her way through the crowd.  Heedless of the people around her, even the familiar faces.  

“I have to go,” Rosa murmurs to Holt.  

She walks towards Gina, throwing an elbow at anyone who gets in her way.  Her heart is racing, but her mind is calm.  There’s only one thing to do. 

“Hey girlfriend!” Gina says when they reach each other.  “What’s the big attraction?”

“You,” Rosa says, taking Gina’s hands.  “I wanted to make this a big thing because I know you like that crap.  There was supposed to be a dance troupe and a big sign and birds, but the most important thing is you.”

“What?” Gina says, swallowing hard.  

“You make me happy.  You make me smile.  I have a lot feelings for you.  Good ones,” Rosa says.  She reaches into her pocket to pull out the box as she drops to one knee.  “I want to make you happy, more than anything.  I think I do.  Will you marry me?”

Gina tilts her head, pressing her hand to her mouth.  “Marry you?”

Rosa opens the box so Gina can see the ring in the box.  It's dazzling, and Rosa knows it.  A large diamond flanked by two slightly smaller sapphires, bound together by white gold.  She had agonized over the choice for far longer than she cares to admit.  

“Marry me,” Rosa confirms.  

Gina doesn’t say anything, just nods.  This must be the first time that Rosa has ever seen Gina genuinely speechless.

Rosa beams up at her girlfriend- now fiancée- and gets to her feet. She takes the ring out of the box, sliding it carefully onto Gina’s finger. 

As soon as she's done, Gina pulls her to her feet so she can kiss her.  The sugar plum lip balm is sweet and her cheeks are soft under Rosa’s fingertips.  

“You absolute  _ sweetheart! _ ” Gina says plaintively when they pull apart.  “I wanna be able to rewatch this whole thing, but you didn’t give me a chance to hit record!”

“I have both Amy and Boyle on it, don’t worry,” Rosa reassures her, suddenly realizing that there are people watching them and applauding.  “If they mess it up, we can light their cars on fire.”

“Oooh, we should do that anyway!  To celebrate!” Gina says with a brilliant smile that makes Rosa’s heart skips a beat.

“We’re going to get married,” Rosa says, feeling a little dazed.  “You said yes.”

“You’re damn right I did, fiancee!” Gina says, pulling her close again.

Rosa sees Holt beaming at them both before burying her face in the crook of Gina’s neck.  Her heartbeat finally slows down as she feels fully content, at last.  


End file.
